


不想去学校（二）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 追妻火葬场/轻松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Relationships: 器大活好爱调情醋精贺天/爱逞强处男受受毛
Kudos: 82





	不想去学校（二）

“疼疼疼！操你妈！你放开！”莫关山第一次做，贺天手指挤进去时整个人都僵硬了，下面死死的吸着贺天的手指，贺天往外抽他不让，往里插那是更别想，贺天有点无语的看着自己的一个骨节卡在莫关山的屁股里，心里想这小子劲儿不小，这嘬劲儿不知道上面那张小嘴是不是也一样。“你别动…”贺天想解放那只可怜的食指 轻轻拍打莫关山的屁股，“放松放松，我抽出手……”莫关山急得汗都流下来了，无所适从，听了贺天这句带有温柔的指导后，慢慢放松下来，贺天也很守信的没在插进去。

贺天跪在莫关山腿间，双手撑在床上看自己的“顾客”，顾客眼眶红红，藕段般纤细白嫩的手搭在眼睛上，带颤音儿的喘着粗气，“说实话，究竟是不是第一次?” “嗯……” “为什么要来这种地方找鸭子?” 莫关山一愣，没想到这人对自己的职业称呼倒是挺放的开，“不找个喜欢的人开苞，找鸭子给你开苞?” 贺天温柔的抚摸着莫关山的胸膛，粗粝的手指拨弄着胸前的红豆 时不时提起来捻一捻，莫关山拍掉他的手，嘟囔着，“要是有对象谁还找你。”  
“……”贺天俯下身亲亲莫关山的胳膊，“那你就是想体验体验咯?小处男……”贺天把小说的很重，莫关山更是羞愤了，抬起腿想踹贺天，贺天却借势抬起他的腿，重新开始给莫关山做扩张，“那这次你放松些……嗯?再试试?”贺天的话柔的像棉花，撩的莫关山心有点动，“嗯。”早就把当不当1的事忘干净了，他之所以来俱乐部包人，其实是因为自己喜欢的学长拒绝了自己，话里话外的说莫关山长相不是自己的菜，自己喜欢那种壮实点的 两个0相撞只能不欢而散，莫关山从那会就悔恨自己怎么不长个20cm巨物，一杆子捅了学长的胃。朋友见一说俱乐部里的鸭会满足各种要求，自己才狠下心，在小公司给人跑腿仨月，挣了点小钱。  
提枪上阵他确实不知道该怎么做，他真心不知道该怎么才能让对方门户大开，他偷看过g片，那里的人都是一上来就能放进去了，实际情况却根本不是那么回事。  
莫关山走着神，嘴里乱哼哼，贺天耐心在肠肉里找关键点，慢慢的屈起指抽插着，看莫关山的下体渐渐抬起头，好像也不小，但是当1还是勉强的吧。“嗯嗯额…嗯……”莫关山在贺天进第二指时彻底崩溃，扭着屁股，不知道是躲还是吸引，脑子越来越热，身子越来越软，眼前似有雾气腾起来，快感在尾椎聚集起来，贺天觉得莫关山的呼吸越来越急促，呻吟声都是颤的，整个人都浮上一层粉红，好看的很，“感觉好点了吧?”贺天抽出手指，摆弄着自己的粗大，在莫关山的穴口剐蹭，“继续放松……嗯?别紧张……”莫关山嘴巴无意识的张开着，还没回过神，里面的小舌头舔着牙齿，好像渴求一个吻，贺天每次约人，都不接吻，心里认为只有爱的人，才能下嘴。

把莫关山从床边拽回来，提起他的一条腿架在肩上，掐着他的腰，缓缓进入。莫关山又开始剧烈的颤，腿时而绷直时而蜷起，“我慢点，我慢点…你别害怕……”贺天揪起莫关山的乳粒，又松手，以此反复，另一只手立起指头在莫关山汗湿的皮肤上随意的滑动，抓痒，很快莫关山便再次软了下来，“嗯…嗯…嗯……”给贺天的动作伴奏，不得不承认，莫关山个不高人也瘦，可是屁股很大，抓一下全是肉，进到里面也是，软肉层层包裹，没动几下就湿乎乎的，像是下过雨的泥地，贺天一头陷进去了，动的越来越快，莫关山哪叫呻吟，到后来张着嘴，“啊啊…啊…啊……”呻吟声卡在嗓子眼，吐不出，憋的脸通红。贺天的喘息越来越大声，也顾不得莫关山了，抓着他两条长腿大操大干起来，一下比一下深，哪里软就往哪里顶，“等…唔唔…等…呵…等一…”莫关山话都说不全，他不行了，他要掉下去了，从脑海里那座欲望的高山，下面全是滚热的岩浆，他摇摇欲坠，扶着贺天的腿，用手顶着，想让他别这么深，再稍微慢一点，他要窒息了，仰着颈子细颤着娇喘，“不行…我…”他手自主的划拉着胸膛，他不知道该怎么做，脑子渐渐空白，两条腿在空中踢蹬着，贺天的舌头抵着口腔，加劲儿的猛冲，太他妈的软了，这小子里面像是有小嘴，一直在吸，只要是撤出一点，再顶进去就又能感受到阻力，层层突破后快感和成就感爆棚，贺天兴奋的脖子上的青筋暴突，压着莫关山的腿，将整个人对折，屁股高高的抬起，方便贺天直起身，垂直进入，有重力作祟，这次莫关山真的哭出了声，“啊啊啊啊啊！放过我……”他揪着床单，又觉得胸口痒，抓完胸口，又觉得下面痒，贺天在里面就能疏解，撤出去就又开始痒的难受，下腹像团着一股火，烧的他整个人都红了，大颗的眼泪混着汗水流进被褥，“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”他也顾不上害羞了，一边哭一边放肆的吟哦。快感越来越集中，贺天就觉得自己马上要爬上云端，松开掐在莫关山腿上的手，一把拽下套子，一手快速撸动，另一只手灵活的玩弄着莫关山的下体，尤觉不够，贺天凑过去，大掌握起两根大小悬殊的下体，大声的喘息着，“啊！……”莫关山被他的喊声吓到，前倾身体想看看是怎么回事，一股腥味的粘稠液体直直的射在自己嘴唇和下巴处。

“哈……哈……”贺天胸口起伏着，俯趴在莫关山身上，还在余韵里砸吧嘴，他已经很久都没有约到这么有趣的身体了。过了一会儿，贺天抬起头，看莫关山脸上眼泪鼻涕jy无一不全，自己还拿手抹呢，“你脏不脏啊……”贺天笑着，居然有几分宠溺，亲了下莫关山的脸颊。莫关山抽抽搭搭的说了句，“艹你他妈太脏了……”那股子味让莫关山反胃的很，他也没想到那玩儿能窜到自己脸上，“我错了我错了……”贺天用拇指刮莫关山脸上的混合物，“再来一次?”  
“啊？!”莫关山眼睛瞪的像铜铃。  
“你该不会觉得5000块就做一次吧。”  
到底是谁包谁?莫关山没反应过来，贺天就把他翻了个面，跪趴在床上，压下莫关山的背，迫使他抬起屁股，摸了把可爱泛红的小花花，就这么一会儿，又要给贺天吃闭门羹，“进去咯！”

莫关山被摆楞了1个多小时，他已经不知道自己s过几次了，看着地上四五个套子黏黏糊糊的勾肩搭背，莫关山又哭了，究竟谁他妈的是鸭?“嗯?又?”贺天看着床上一小片暗色，拍拍莫关山的屁股，“几次了?”“我我我…不知道……”莫关山气若游丝，“不知道?你自己s的你不知道?”贺天使劲的对着莫关山的屁股又掐又捏，艹这是吃什么东西长的这么个白屁股，从背后看视觉效果真是绝了，细腰蜜桃臀，连个黑点儿都没有，一拍就弹手，“说话！”贺天开始大力拍打，莫关山吃疼，回过头泪眼汪汪，“五…五次……”

这个数字在莫关山晕过去前变为六次，莫关山真真是被这5000块掏空了。


End file.
